How Could You Hinata
by Tsunade212
Summary: Hinata and Naruto's relationship is on the rocks, especially when he catches her with another man in there home. Now she has o explain herself to him, even it means their relationship ends. HinXNar rated M fr language and Lime. How Could YouEamon song inc


* * *

**How Could You Hinata**

**

* * *

**

**Ok this is my first two shot and I'm totally not a good writer at all. So sorry if you hate my style of writing. Also I was working on two other pieces of work which I left betrayed and basically ditched them. In other words I had no where to go with the stories so I let them "die".**

**Summary: Hinata and Naruto are both 18 and in love with each other, that is until Naruto sees Hinata with another guy in their home. At least he thinks its Hinata. Naruto goes off on a rampage calling her a whore and a liar. Rated M for lots of LIME! It's a two-shot not a 20 chapter story…plus I'm not good with Lemons.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. No matter how much I want to…I can't.**

**How Could You Hinata?**

_(Has the song (How Could You) Bring Him Home by Eamon)_

"Naruto hurry up!" Hinata yelled up the stairs at the stubborn blonde who was refusing to get dressed until she came and made him.

"I told you 'NO!'" he yelled back. Hinata started up the stairs with an evil smirk on her face. She walked right into their room to personally get him up and out of bed.

As soon as he heard the door knob, Naruto jumped out of bed and dashed straight for the bathroom and locked the door. "Naruto!" he heard Hinata call for him. This moment reminded him of the time when he had first confessed his feelings for her.

**

* * *

**

**::Flashback::**

"_Naruto where are you?" Hinata's voice sounded through the empty hallway. Too weak to answer, Naruto found a thin medal pole inside the room he sat in and tapped on the walls. _

_Hinata followed the noise to the room where she found a badly injured Naruto. "Oh God! Naruto! What happened?" Hinata asked frantically as she helped him up and put his arm around her shoulder to help give him balance to stand. She didn't really expect and answer but was surprised when she looked at him and he gave a weak smile._

_While on the way back to Kohana, Naruto mumbled a "Thank you" into Hinata's ear. It may have been the most un-sexual thing he would have said but just his voice in her ear, and his hot breath against her skin was enough to make her almost weak at the knees. While at the hospital, Hinata vowed to stay with him till he was better and able to walk and fight the way he normally would. (A.N.: He had major cuts and bruises on his legs) _

_One day Naruto had to go to the bathroom and Hinata was no where in site to help him out of bed so he crawled to the door and made his way into there slowly. "Naruto" he heard his name being called by such a sweet delicate sound. "Naruto" he heard it again. The voice of an angel. How he wanted to kiss those plump sensuous lips of hers. He didn't know it but he had let a small moan escape from his own fantasy of kissing her. "Naruto?" Her voice was clearer and right behind the door. "Its ok Hinata I'm fine." Relived, Hinata walked over to the bed and changed the sheets so he could be more comfortable. "Hinata" she heard her name being called lightly. "Yes Naruto" she said as she walked towards the bathroom door. "I need to tell you something" Naruto had said shakily. "Its ok Naruto you can talk to me. I'm your friend you can trust me." Hinata said reassuringly. She heard Naruto take a deep breath and lean against the door. _

_Naruto sighed heavily. "Ok you see Hinata, there's this girl I like a lot. And well I don't know if she likes me. And I'm too scared to ask her out. What should I do?"_

_Hinata was taken back. 'He likes someone. Someone who's not me. And he's asking ME for MY advise!' she thought sadly._

_Without thinking she said, "Well you should just take a chance and hope she says 'yes'". Hinata walked away from the door saddened. "Thank you Hinata, but I'm not finished." Naruto said as he heard her walk away. "You see this girl doesn't know I like her. And she's just so beautiful." 'Must be Sakura' Hinata thought. "And she…she ugh! She's just so perfect. Her body, her short blue, black hair." 'It's not Sakura? Then who? Who else has blue, black hair but m…HA no way!' "And her big gray eyes that you just get lost in." he continued. 'No way he's describing me, not unless if its H…nope that's not possible. He wouldn't! He couldn't! Could he?' "Hinata" "Yes Naruto?" _

_He opened the door and walked out perfectly, as if he wasn't even hurt. "Hinata" he looked her straight in the eyes. "Hinata I…I…love…you" he sputtered out. Hinata's eyes widened at his words. The words that she had been wanting him to say for such a long time. "Naruto." Hinata could barely say his name. "Hinata, will you…" "YES!" Hinata ran and gave him a huge hug. Naruto smiled as he hugged her back. "As much as I don't want this moment to end, my legs are about to give out." He chuckled lightly. Hinata helped him to the bed and let him lye down. As she began to walk away she felt a strong hand grab onto her wrist. "Stay please" Naruto whispered. Hinata turned around but tripped over a cord and fell next to him. "Ok, that works too" Naruto said with a smirk. Hinata give him a look that was pure horror of her clumsiness. _

_**:End Flashback:**_

* * *

"Damnit Naruto! Come out of the bathroom" Hinata said furious. "Naruto Im gonna count to 5 and at 5 you had better open the door or else Im breaking it down. "What!? Am I a child?" Naruto asked. "Your acting like it" Hinata said matter-of-factly. "Oh well guess your just gonna have to come in and get me then. Because Im not opening the door. Since I am a child now." Naruto said mockingly. "FINE!" Hinata yelled. "1…….2……..3…….4……….4 and a half………..4 and three quarters………damnit Naruto you know I will break this door down! Fine! 5!" Hinata rammed into the door as it fell off its hinges. "Naruto?" Hinata looked around the bathroom. He wasn't there. Suddenly she felt strong arms go around her waist. "Did you forget, I'm a ninja…we have to get out of tough situations if we want to live." He motioned to the window at the end of the bathroom. 'Damn!' Hinata thought to herself. She had forgotten about that. She turned around him his arms. Face to face with the ninja she loved so much. "Cant you just do things the simple way?" she asked. Naruto shook his head. He leaned down and captured her in a heart warming kiss. Her lips were soft and sensuous. He licked her bottom lip generously. When she parted her lips allowing him to deepen the kiss, he pulled away. "Hey" Hinata whined. Naruto looked at her he had an evil smirk on his face. He was teasing her! Hinata reached up and grabbed two hand fulls of soft blond hair and pulled him down into another kiss. This time she licked his bottom lip, when he didn't open to let her deepen the kiss, she let go of his hair and reached down to his 'package' and grabbed a hold of him and took the opportunity to deepen the kiss when he yelped in surprise of her sudden action. His mouth was hot, as was hers. Naruto took over from here. He picked her up and led her over to the bed, still kissing her. He slid his tongue over her's massaging her mouth softly. He sat Hinata on the edge of the bed and he started to undo her blouse. She stopped him. "Right now is not the time." "What? Why not!?" Naruto whined. "Because is 20 minutes we have to be at the hokage's office." Naruto looked at her with saddened puppy dog eyes. "not gonna work" Hinata added. He knew that she was right, but he would never admit it. He was just too stubborn to even think about admitting that she was right. "How about when we come home?" Hinata laughed. "Only if you're a good boy." She said sexily.

Later on the evening they ran into Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru and Ino. "Hey Hinata, do you want to go Sakura's and Sasuke's party? Naruto your invited to if you want to go." Tenten said happily. Hinata looked at Naruto who gave her this saddened look. "No its ok Tenten. Thanks though. Tell Sakura Im sorry." Tenten looked at her suspiciously. Suddenly she was being pulled away from them by Tenten. "What are you going to do then?" Tenten asked. A bright blush crossed over Hinata's face. "Uhm. Well you see. I promised. And Im not one to break promises." Hinata said, the blush deepening as she tried to describe her reason for not going. "OH! I got it! Ha why didn't you just say that you were going to fuck him?" Hinata turned scarlet. "Its ok. Sakura will understand too, Ill just tell her your busy. Wink wink." Tenten nudged Hinata's shoulder. Hinata walked back to Naruto still unaware of what happened. "Well I guess Ill see you guys later" Hinata said and then rushed off with Naruto toward there apartment. "What was that about? Neji asked his fiancé. "Oh its nothing." Tenten said giving Ino a wink. Ino just giggled. "Hey I know that giggle!" Shikamaru said with a lazy smirk on his face. Shikamaru looked over at Neji who still seemed to not know what was going on. "Its ok Neji. Its not like you and Tenten have done it yet anyway." Shikamaru smirked. Tenten gasped and turned a bright red. Neji's eyes windened at the thought of his cousin and Naruto. "EW! Bad image! Damnit Shika!" Tenten hit him, thinking he was talking about her and him. "what was that for?" Tenten glared at him. "Oh! No it wasn't about you! Just the thought of Hinata! My cousin! And Naruto…just not a pretty image!" Neji looked at Shikamaru and smirked. "I wouldn't be talking. I at least told the person I loved that I loved them instead of making them wait. And besides you know nothing of our sex life. Iv have sex with Tenten so many times that it would seem as if I'd sex more times then how long Iv been living! And it never gets old!" Shikamaru just stared at him, as did Ino and Tenten. "WOAH! To much information!" Ino said loudly. "I agree" Shikamaru said.

Naruto unlocked the front door and let Hinata in. He closed and locked the door securely. When he turned back around, hinata wasn't anywhere to be found. He then heard a dresser drawer close. He walked up the stairs and into the bed room to find Hinata sitting in the bed with a black lace slip on nightgown. Naruto chuckled lightly. "All dressed up for me?" He asked. Hinata blushed a deep red."Hinata you don't need to blush around me anymore" Naruto said. This only made Hinata's blush darken. Naruto walked to the other side of the bed and took off all his clothes except his boxers and slid in next to Hinata. Hinata leaned over to kiss him but he turned his head. "Whats wrong?" She asked, a bit surprised at his reaction. "Nothing. Im a just a little but tired, that's all" he lied through his teeth. Hinata nodded and turned away from him. She turned on her side table lamp and pulled out a book and began to read. "Hinata Im sorry" Naruto suddenly said. "Its ok Naruto." The truth is it wasn't all ok. He had been acting different lately. Ever since there last intimate experience, after a few days Naruto had been a tad standoffish. Hinata also wasn't feeling herself. She felt weak and sick. Always craving some crazy food item. And throwing up every morning.

Hinata read for about a hour till she heard Naruto grunt a "I Love You" She looked over at him and he seemed to be asleep. " I Love You Too." She said as she turned out the light and rolled over to cuddle into him as she to fell asleep.

The next morning was hell. "Naruto hurry up!" Hinata yelled through the bathroom. "Geez Hinata, I knew you weren't a morning person but don't you think your over reacting right now?" Naruto said sweetly. "No now get out of the bathroom! I need to go!!" Naruto opened the door and Hinata flew in a threw him out. "what the hell were you doing anyways?" "Sitting in the tub reading a magazine" Hinata rolled her eyes and slamed the door. Naruto stood there and her throwing up. 'I wonder whats wrong with her'

OK well thats the end of the 1st chapter. I should have the second one up soon. I know it may not be long but my eyes hurt and Im tired so Im stopping it here. The song and everything else will be in the next chapter I PROMISE! I would like at least 10 reviews please. That doesnt mean that I wont repost if I dont get 10 Im just saying that it would be nice. Hope you all enjoyed it! Because I certainly enjoyed writing it!

Till next time

- Melissa -


End file.
